(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In image processing apparatuses, programs related to image processing, such as programs related to a print function, programs related to a scanning function, programs related to a copy function, and programs related to a facsimile function, are installed in advance. Further, by installing programs, such as programs for image data transfer and programs for image data compression, as additional programs in image processing apparatuses, the image processing apparatuses may have optional functions. The programs added to image processing apparatuses may be called plug-ins.